CAN YOU BE SURE
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: HPSM xover Sirius POV Siriux x Usagi pairing Trapped in the void behind the Veil Cosmos frees Sirius only to send him to, not his world, but that of Usagi Tsukino. Can 24 hours change his life? HIT 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL WRITE THE NEXT 1!


**IF I HIT 10 REVIEWS I WILL WRITE THE NEXT ONESHOT!!!**

**2nd in my ONESHOT series, thank you to everyone who reviews my RemusxUsagi 1! :-**

**serena lupin**

**sailorsunandchildofthesun**

**CJ**

**Silver Mystic**

**Sarah**

**Jubejubes**

**gladiola**

Cold black links of chain appearing from all directions, seeming to stretch on for as far as this never ending blackness goes. Around my wrists, my ankles, my waist, my arms, my legs, it was worse than the full body bind. I knew I could move, but I knew I couldn't get out; a curse so childish would wear off but not this. I couldn't remember how long it has been since I last got here, since last I ate or drank or perhaps more importantly saw love, the people I loved and who loved me back. Would I ever be subject to human emotion, good or bad, again or am I doomed to forever lie here, motionless until I die, or am I, a mortal man, condemned to eternal loneliness and to be laid waist to despair?

Light, something that I have long since forgotten in this barren wasteland of absolute nothing and a silence that although I wished to break it my voice no longer could be heard. I couldn't breathe or perhaps I just didn't need to anymore, the ability long forgotten in my indifferent state. Surrounded by blinding brightness that unless right next to it, was not caused by the sun, the lack of heat assured me that I was not about to be burnt and freed from my pain.

The harsh clink and the menacing noise of the wind being sliced by speeding chains awoke me from my dream like state, although I could not turn to see what was their new target I knew there must be one. It is after all, what happened to me, but what ensued did not. No cry of anguish, no gasp of horror, just a fizz and a dull clunk as useless, limb chains lay crumpled on the non existent floor.

"You dare to defy us mortal," a harsh, cold and unforgiving voice sounds from above, I glance forwards though I can see nothing.

A soft tap as a pair of boots hit solid matter and a shuffle as someone or something, other than itself moves, "Hardly a mortal Destiny," a soft, melodic yet strangely commanding voice returns, the reference to the word Destiny tells me it is a title, or a name.

"What right have you to enter here," a higher voice than both that came before now calls across this looming cavern.

"As much right as you have to guard the gates through which I pass," responds the softest voice. Who is this who can break chains I myself cannot and this is surely a mere woman, have a weakened in my period of restraint?

"Then why do you seek to pass through these gates, we have nothing that you want Cosmos," the voice of the unnamed one sounded again, high and cruel.

"Nothing that I may want, true Fate, but what right have you to hold mortal beings captive that pose no threat to you," the voice dubbed Cosmos reasoned, were they discussing me or am I to be swallowed whole by the darkness once again?

"He came through our gate, we cannot risk the escape of Life's secrets, some things are sacred," Destiny insisted, a stamp and a swish, what this was I cannot say for I never saw.

"Chained here in bowls of fear I hardly think he has learned anything of value, let alone anything at all," Cosmos reasoned, I tried to move but it did not come, why, I cannot feel my limbs any longer.

"We do not follow orders from you," sneered Fate.

"Nor do I bid you do any," Cosmos said, "I merely request that you let the mortal go, lest I be forced to act."

"The web that we weave here has already been spun, he was merely a fly caught in it and will now pay the price," Destiny informed, I heard a soft rustle of metal and knew that the chains had once again begun to move, rising and coiling like snakes, I saw out the corner of my eye.

"While feasting on one meal another may get away," was Cosmos' reply the before metaphor.

"What other meal Cosmos, I see none," scoffed Fate, then the swish and the clank that meant he chains had moved again to bind Cosmos.

"You dare attempt to imprison me," a three sharp taps, the end of something being banged on the floor, a wave of power and the chains were gone, dissolving faster and faster, edging closer to me and soon they were gone. I fell, feeling no pain but I still heard what was said, "You know what I am, who I am and what I can do; you have no power over me, nor I you. If you seek to replace me then I will retort."

A bright light and I cannot open my eyes, the voices have stopped or I can no longer here them, I sit up and realised my control of my body. Reaching up to shield my eyes, weather I am blind or not, I may not know, after being in a void for so longer I know now of the state of my health.

A hand appears before my, creamy white skin, I reach to take it and I am pulled to my feet. Silver hair in two buns with streamers that cascaded down and pooling round her feet with silken bangs falling across her forehead. A line of beads leading to an eight-point star around the rim of her head and shimmering cerulean eyes. A pearly white costume with golden sleeves and a trailing white cloak with a golden lining and a white plait skirt with a banner bearing several strips of colour. White high heels with small silver wings and clasped in her other hand, a towering white staff with a top I couldn't quite make out.

"You do not belong here," she whispered in the same voice I had heard before…

"Cosmos," I breathed, she looked so regale that I could understand that she could be powerful, beautiful and terrible.

"You heard correct," had she read my mind? "You must go back to a world which bears your people," she said to me and I nodded numbly. "I will send you to the one I once knew," she sighed and closed her eyes, "we shall not meet again Sirius Black."

I had no questions to ask, whether I was just stunned or it merely the effect of her radiance I do not and may never know. A rustle of wind through my hair and my feet touched solid ground, my knees buckled and I crumpled, the lack of use having affected me.

My hand stretches out and presses against the cold firmness of what I recognise as a brick stone wall, shakily I get to me feet and step by step I regain the confidence that has seeped out of me, or possibly drained. I know not where I am, though I knew I was sent, I emerge from what appears to be an alley in which I landed and collide with something smaller than me, warm and very solid. I wobble but do not fall but the other does; I turn mutely to look into the saddened face of a young woman.

"I'm sorry," my voice is hoarse and cough like from disuse, I shove my hand out in an attempt at a helpful gesture.

She smiles and a something that I cannot describe floods through me as her hand connects with mine and I pull her up. She whisks her bag from the ground and straightens, "Thank you," she trails off and I realise.

"I'm sorry, my manners are appalling," strange how speech comes so fluently to me, "my name is Sirius Black," I shake her hand which is still clasped in mine, "and you are?"

"Usagi Tsukino," she replied smiling, she had blonde, golden hair much like that which Cosmos had and the same eyes except brighter, more full of life than the aged and wise ones of Cosmos.

"Nice to have met you, though I must admit, I'm lost and haven't got a place to stay, as you can see I have lost all my possessions and would be greatly in your debt if you could lend me a had," I grin lightly and she smiles brightly, I am reassured.

"Okay, well, do you know where your from?" she asked and I nodded, there was a pause before I realised I was expected details.

"England, where am I now?" her eyes widen and I am worried.

"England, then how can you speak fluent Japanese?" she looks puzzled, her brow creased, our hands have detached themselves awhile ago.

"Japanese, am I in Japan?" I inquire of her and she nods vigorously, I bite my lip in trepidation.

"Yes you are, this is my home country which you are obviously not from," she looked me up and down and misunderstood my anxious expression, "I didn't mean to be offensive."

"No not at all, I must have picked the language up somewhere," I grinned, "Sorry if I scared you."

"No, I wasn't scared," she waved her hand frivolously at me as we began to walk along the disserted sidewalk. "I've seen worse," she looked saddened for a moment before smiling and looking back at me, a warmth pooled in the pit of my stomach as the warmth of her radiant smile washed over me like a wave upon the sand.

"That's something I suppose," I don't know why I said that for it had no real purpose.

"Yes, something," she trailed off, "so you're from England, can you tell me anything else about your past and how you came to be lost here?"

"It's hard to explain and I'm useless at lying," we were now standing outside a small bungalow, it looked rather homey.

"I have an idea which will be much easier, do you want to come in or shall I help you find a hotel and taxi for the night?" she asked me politely and I smiled and she also.

"I'll come," I stopped and thought as she unlocked and held the door open for my entry, "that is, if it isn't any trouble," I wasn't acting like myself, not being normal, but then, this woman wasn't giving me normal reactions to things she did that were perfectly innocent, like smiling.

"No, it's alright, there's a fold out bed in the spare room and I bet I can find you some of Mamo-kun's old things," I looked puzzled.

"Mamo-kun," she looked down, smiling sadly.

"My ex-boyfriend, he," she stopped to gather a breath, "passed away a while ago."

"Oh I'm sorry," I said sympathetically and rubbing her shoulder gently.

She looked around and smiled at me, directing me to the kitchen, "Thank-you."

"What was it you planned to show me?" I asked when she had sat us both down at the island in the middle of the table with a couple of mugs of hot chocolate.

"I want you to think very carefully about your past for me, can you do that?" I nodded, "would it help if you closed your eyes," I raised an eyebrow and nodded uncertainly. She smiled and I smiled back, it tugged at the corners of my mouth and I could hardly resist the temptation that was sitting before me.

"Alright," she whispered, "close your eyes and picture you past, this wont take long," he hand reached forward and her middle and index fingers both gently on my temples, her cool finger tips cold against my heated skin.

Images flashed before my closed eyelids as my thoughts sped up to a rate they had never seen before and were unlikely to see again, she sat back and the onslaught stopped. I opened my eyes hastily and looked at her, she was gazing at me with a kind of amazed wonder; "You've met Cosmos."

"Yes," was my response, feeble I know but what more was there to say, I knew nothing of any worth of Cosmos.

"Let me tell you Mr Black," her hands folded neatly onto the table, her pink painted nails showing, "that you are not from this world."

I raised both my eyebrows, how close they were to my hair, the length of which I don't know since it may or may not have grown, it may even have shrunk, the effects of where I was I will ever know. "You are from another in which the world of Wizardry and Witchcraft and those of ordinary people are one in the same; I myself live in one much like yours."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, we'd only just met but she was pouring her heart out to me and I didn't understand.

"Because I know that you'll listen," she replied, smiling sadly again.

"Go on," I trailed off waiting for her explanation.

"Cosmos's full title is Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Cosmos and Lady of the Stars, there if more but I have forgotten, my name is Usagi Tsukino and Sailor Cosmos, if what I become," I looked at her in shock, no way, the hair colour. "I become a warrior by the name of Eternal Sailor Moon now and my past self is one, Princess Serenity of the Luna Kingdom, when I lived on the moon under the rule of m mother Queen Selene."

"How do you know I'll believe all this?" I ask, I mean this was serious stuff and confusing at that.

"Because you've seen Cosmos, you noticed the likeness I felt it, Mr Black I know what world you're from and I just read your past, I know everything there is to know about you but it would take a lifetime to show you mine," she said.

"What relevance has this to me?" I ask I am after all, so confused she switches from topic to topic.

"May I call you Sirius," I nod, still confused but not angry, she sighed, "Sirius, what do you plan to do."

"I don't know," I replied and she shakes her head.

"I have seen from your past that this world will mean nothing to you, your Wizarding powers are rendered useless," I gulped, she had read my mind, "because of the confines of this world, all evil is defeated there is nothing for a man of action like yourself here."

"Are you suggesting I leave," I asked standing and making for the door.

"To go where and for what purpose?" she called out to me and I turned to see her hurt look and I saddened at the sight, how can someone I know so little feel like so much to me?

"I don't know, you tell me." I retort, getting smart now.

"Please Sirius, this is important," she whined and I turned fully to face her, my pack pressed up against the wall, "I can see it in your eyes that you long to see your God-son again, he looks like a fine boy," she said,

"Leave Harry out of this and get to the point," I ordered, more like barked, although my behaviour is hardly surprising, I am a dog in my Animagus form after all.

"To put it very bluntly Sirius this is not your world," she says and I know not how to respond, if this isn't my world, then where am I? "I will send you back to your world, there is nothing for you here, you know no one," she explains but that isn't entirely true.

"I know you," she nods and smiles sadly.

"Yes, that's true, but only barely, you don't belong here Sirius, this world will eventually become tiresome for you; you must go back," she insists, "would you like to go now or rest until morning?"

"Until morning," there is a reason besides the rest that I wish to stay, my mind tells me so but I cannot figure out what my heart is trying to say. If only Moony was here then I could have asked him but he isn't, he's probably in a whole different world and thinks I'm dead. I am set up on the couch and she goes to her bed to sleep, the door is left slightly ajar and I am told to call if I need anything. But a need an explanation and I hardly think she would be able to give me one.

I was asleep but now I lie here, motionless and restless, I get up and look around my heart is still pounding and my thoughts are a mess of scrambled eggs and dead flies. I get up and glance at the clock on the mantel piece that I had absently noted before I went to sleep.

I creep over to the door that still lies open and peek inside and there she is, Usagi Tsukino, stretched out on top of her covers. Her hair falling in waves around her, creating a sheet of its own, he blue eyes closed so her long, dark lashes touched her cheeks. She was wearing a tight fitting baby pink, cotton top with short sleeves and a pair of matching shorts, a white playboy symbol on the back of the shorts and the front of the top.

I sighed, I felt warm and I wanted to go in and hold her, to comfort her in a distress that was apparent although she tried hard to not show it. I knew I liked her, how could one not but this strange feeling that she was somehow mine, connected to me in a more than just friendship like bond.

"Can't you sleep?" I jump at the sound of her voice and watch in wonder as she turns over, one knee bent; the other laid at random, both arms flung lazily up by her head.

"No," I mutter, pushing the door further open and stepping over the threshold of her room, the moonlight pours through the gap in her curtains and spills serenely across her face.

"Uncomfortable?" she asks as I step closer, but she doesn't move as I sit down near her, on her bed, in her room, all alone.

"No, just," I pause looking into her face, he drowsy, peacefully smiling eyes and face, "restless, excited maybe, I don't know," and I truly don't but there is something I do know, "You're very beautiful."

A delicate red blush spills across her cheeks and nose and she smiled sheepishly, moving to get up, I'm surprised at my own actions as my hand moves to stop her. He hand is just above her neck, I can felt eh beat of her heart, I look down at it and then trail up her neck to her lips, her eyes, so close to mine and only a shade or two lighter.

"Sirius," she gasps, the moment taking hold of us both as I hush her with her kiss to her lips, watching as her eyes slip closed, as do mine.

"We shouldn't," she warns as I hold her the back of her head in one hand and the other is at her waist.

"Isn't that what makes it interesting?" I ask, smirking at her mock stern look.

"Tut, tut Sirius Black, what would your mother say,"

"AAH filthy Mudbloods, disgraceful half-breeds, oh what a shame to my house, my name, NO!" he said in a mock high, harsh, croaked voice, "Something along those lines," his voice had by now returned to normal.

She laughed and I grinned, "You're a good person Sirius Black," she was barely centimetres away and I know what I ant, I want her, not just her body although that is desirable on its own, but her heart, she's already won mine.

"Thank-you," I reply and slip both arms around her waist pulling into my lap and moving to rest against the head board. She goes a deeper shade of red as she leans against my chest and traces a finger over it gently.

"It's been a long time since I had good company," she whispered, he warm breathing tickling my chest making me gulp.

"Glad to be of service to such a beautiful young lady," I say and nuzzle her hair affectionately, how could this happen? I've known her less than twenty-four hours and I've already fallen over myself for her. "You're remarkable," I whisper but she hears me and replied.

"How so?" she asks.

"Anyone could love you," she looks puzzled, "including me," I smile sadly and her expression turn to one of shock.

She shakes her head, "Sirius no," she pushes away from me, "no you can't, you don't," she's shaking, I can feel it and I don't understand why.

"What?" my bewilderment is apparent in my voice.

"You can't love me," she hakes her head again.

"Why can't I?" I demand.

"You have to go back to your world, to your friends, your family," I snort.

"I have no real family and even so, you can come back with me, you'd love Remus," she shakes her head and her eyes become glassy with tears.

"No, I can't, I can't put your life at risk, you have to leave and forget about me, pretend we never met," I was angry now, my brow furrowed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," I tell her and she closes her eyes.

"No, no, no," she begins to rock back and forth chanting that annoying word.

"What did you mean when you said you'd risk me getting hurt?" I ask reaching for her and holding her wrists.

"You wouldn't understand, let's leave it at Cosmos' business okay?" I nodded and pulled her into my arms rocking her.

"Look, I don't care if I get hurt, I love you; I've never known love like this before, you can't just expect me to go can you?" I ask looking down at her and she looks up at me.

"To be honest Sirius I don't want you to leave, but it would be selfish and wrong to ask you to stay here, I must have you go," she whispered to me her eyes darkening in sadness, "if I were to come I would put your life and those of the one's you love at risk to and that is both wrong and selfish also."

"Stalemate?" she nods, "If you really are Cosmos, then that shouldn't matter."

"I am merely a vessel to Cosmos, we are two different people Sirius," she insists and I just hold her tighter, why couldn't it just be simple, why is my life never simple?

"I understand, but I do not fear death, why can you not come with me, I will not leave without you," I tell her firmly, my jaw set as was my resolution.

"You've known me for so little time, how can you be sure that it's love?" she looks pleadingly up at me with those wide eyes that I find so captivating.

"Because you're different from anyone I've ever met, I know this new feeling is love and I can see it in your eyes that you love me also," she frowns, "I won't let you go, no one can or could ever, replace you, not that they will have to because I am not leaving your side," I persist.

"Sirius," she moans but has no time to continue as I am kissing her once again, this time it isn't soft and chaste but passionate and full of the longing I have for her. I feel a lone tear role off her cheek and onto my own, the cold startling me for a second. I feel her small, slender, cool hands slide up my chest to tangle in my hair that is far too long I admit.

My hands slip around her waist and I nip at her bottom lip feeling her quake and give way unto me. Fire spreads through me as my tongue intertwines with her own, refusing to relent, I unto her and her unto me. I lay her back so that I am on top of her, her hair a golden blanket strewn below us and my ebony like hair creating a curtain around us and our blue eyes locked.

"Promise to love me?" she asks and I cannot help the grin that spreads across my face at the smile on her lips.

"I'll marry you if I can buy a ring," I tell her and she giggles slightly, the red returning to her already flushed cheeks, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispers and her arms lock around my neck and bring me down to kiss her again. My hands slide up the skin of her stomach, taking her top with me and practically drooling in expectation.

"Come with me?" I mutter in the soft skin of her neck which I suck and bite into my mouth.

"Yes," she gasps breathlessly.

My eyes blink open and I smile warmly and lovingly at the slim, pale form lying beside me, my arm is draped across her stomach lazily, he eyes flutter open and she groans, "Morning sleepy head," and mutter and kiss her forehead and then her lips tenderly.

"Morning," she sits up and looks around, a bright smile spreads across her face, "better get you home now," she sighs.

"You are still coming right?" I ask, horror struck.

"If you still want me to," she mutters.

"How could I not?" I grin up at her and she smiles.

"Come on then," she grabs the cover and drapes it about herself leaving me naked and cold on the bed.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly and she only giggles, pulling on some cloths and leaving me to my own devices.

"I'm going to make breakfast, pancakes alright with you?" she calls over her shoulder, a much happier, livelier person than she had first appeared last night.

"Yeh, fine," I call back and snatch at a shirt and pants she had thrown at me while she got dressed.

It was sometime later and we were both standing in the middle of her living room, "Are you sure you want me to come?" she asked and I sighed, how many times was it that she'd asked me that in the last hour?

"Of course I'm sure, how can you expect me to let you go?" I demand grinning and she smiles wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her head in my chest.

"You're an amazing person Sirius Black," she whispers.

"Thanks, do you need anything?" I ask, I didn't really understand it when she tried to explain what she was going to do but hey, I can pretend!

"No, I have everything I need," she gave me a little squeeze and giggled, I smiled and before I knew what was happening a felt something lift my feet off the ground, I clasped her tighter to me. I felt her slip and grab a hold of my hand, her hand was clammy and slipped through my grasp, I was hanging to the tips of her fingers when there was a thump and I found myself hanging above her my face inches from her own.

"You know, this is very tempting," I lick my lips and she giggles again pushing me up and standing herself, dusting off her muggle jeans and jumper.

"Shush you, where are we?" she looked around slightly frightened and walked over to her, we were surrounded by dense forests, dark and foreboding.

"You know you can teleport?" she nodded, "can you fly?" she nodded again and I smiled. "Okay, here's the plan, you fly up there," I pointed t the high canopy, "and tell me what you see."

"Alright Sirius," she agrees and before I know it there is the sound of ripping clothing as her jumped shreds at the back and a pair of silvery white feathered wings sprout form it, spreading and arching upwards. I take a step back as they beat powerfully creating a circular wind; I raise my arms to protect my watering eyes.

Another beat and she is off the ground, the vigorous flap resonating in my ears, I glance up to see her hovering before she descends quickly.

"There is a large castle, a huge lake, what appears to be a pitch and three giant hoops at each end, some greenhouses, a small hut and way in the distance a village and train station. There appears to be a crowd of people," she told me and I can feel the joy sweeping through me, she couldn't have picked a better spot, we were in the grounds of Hogwarts.

I didn't give myself time to contemplate how she got past the wards; I merely grabbed her wrist and ran in the direction where shouts had begun to come from. "Sirius, where are we?" she cried after me looking slightly distressed.

"Don't you recognise it, you read my mind, remember?" she looked confused but I could see in her eyes she was beginning to understand, "we're at Hogwarts."

"You mean where Harry goes to school!" she called and I nodded vigorously as we appeared on the edge of the forest just behind Hagrid's cabin. I heard fang bark and felt Usagi jump next to me; I turned and smiled at her.

"That's Fang, Hagrid's rather," I contemplated this, "big, dog."

"Bigger than you are?" I raised my eyebrow at her, "Animagus?"

"Oh no, I'm bigger," I announced proudly, she giggled, "Thing is, I want make a big entrance," I went silent, thinking, I've always been one to show off, some habits die hard.

"Well, couldn't you go in you Animagus form?" she asks and I nod but frown.

"Yes, but what about you?" she smiles knowingly, a shimmering silver and gold light creates a angelic aura around her and there, purring at me feet is a silver cat with a golden crescent moon on it's forehead and bright, big blue eyes. "Show off," I scoff and turn into my grim like state, it feels strange to be like this again, soft pads against the bare ground.

I look to see Usagi in her cat form looking at me and I grin inwardly bounding off towards the castle. She streaked after me, not quite able to keep up with my longer, more agile legs. Indeed there was a crowd just outside the door, it was Hermione and Malfoy? They were yelling insults at each other while Malfoy tried and failed to hex Hermione who kept charming him and dodging and deflecting his hexes.

I glance around and sniff the air, Harry wasn't here, I creep in through the open front doors and change back into my human form, Usagi doing the same beside me, "Where to now?" she hissed at me and I motion to a Tapestry concealing a door.

"Sirius," she started but I shush her placing a finger to my lips, there was grumbling coming straight towards us and the faint light of lantern. I pull her behind a protruding piece of wall and sure enough Filch, the caretaker passes by. "Who was that?"

"Filch," I mutter, "Oh what I wouldn't give for the Marauder's Map," I groaned, then it hit me, I grin widely and bring out my wand, "Accio Marauder's Map!"

"What are you doing Sirius?" Usagi asks me tugging my sleeve and looking around apprehensively, there is a faint rustle and the old parchment flies into my hands, "What?"

"This," I show it to her and she merely raises an eyebrow, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I point my wand to the paper and familiar lines spread over it, I scan it quickly. Harry and Ron are in Gryffindor and what's this? Remus is in the Defence against the Dark Arts office?

"So, where to?" she asks, leaning over my shoulder and I grin at her.

"First stop on the tour, Moony!" and with that I tear off down the corridor with Usagi in tow, I periodically glance at the Marauder's Map to make sure no one's coming.

I grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open gently, glancing at the Marauder's Map I found that Harry was in here too, "Usagi, do you want to come?" I asked looking at her because she seemed to be holding back.

"I hardly think it's proper," I sighed, smiling at her and taking her hands in mine.

"Of course it's proper," I whisper and kiss her gently on the lips, bringing her into the room silently, listening to Harry and Remus.

"Remus I miss him so much and no one understands," I heard Harry take in a deep breath and sigh loudly.

"It's okay Harry, I know how you're feeling but you've got to face it at some point, Sirius is dead," Remus reasoned and I resisted the urge to snort loudly.

"I know, but I can't help but feel that he's lose by," oh the irony, "watching, you know?"

"Yes, I understand," Remus replied and I grinned, "I wonder what he'd say if he heard us talking," Remus said.

"Yeh," Harry trailed off.

"I'd say," stepping out form behind a bookshelf, "that it would take more than my big-headed cousin to stop me, the great Sirius Black!" They both jumped and turned to me with large frightened eyes.

"Padfoot?" Remus breathed.

"Sirius?" Harry gasped.

"The one and only!" I exclaim proudly and I find myself on the floor, Remus having leapt on me.

"Padfoot, you're alive?" he drew back, "How? Where? When? How long?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" I ask laughing and getting to my feet, I look at Harry who is standing there in shock, "Well?" I grin, "Don't I get a hug?"

"It is you," Harry then leapt at me two and fastened himself around my waist.

"What happened to you when you went through the Veil Padfoot?" Remus asked and I looked at him, Harry stopped hugging me to listen also.

"Well, I got trapped in this," I paused, "other dimension and then this person called Cosmos sends me to another world," they both gasp, "where I meet," I then extravagantly point my finger between their heads to Usagi who goes bright red, "the love of my life." I wink at her and they both turn, Remus looks shocked and Harry puzzled.

"Hi," she said weakly and waved, I walked round so I could slip my arms around her waist.

"Guys, meet Usagi Tsukino!" I declare and Remus smiles warmly and holds out his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you Miss Tsukino, I'm Remus Lupin," he said and she shook his hand smiling.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" she exclaimed and I smiled, tightening my grip around her.

"Come on Harry," I pulled him forward, "she won't bite," Usagi went red and I could tell what she was thinking.

"Hi," he held out his hand and narrowed his eyes, "if you hurt Sirius in anyway," he hissed.

"Harry, calm down mate," I called out hastily seeing the shocked look on Usagi's face. "She's on our side," I explain.

"That's okay then," he grinned, sticking his hand out enthusiastically, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, it's great to meet you."

Two years later down the line and Harry's graduated and is living with me and Usagi until he and Ron can afford an apartment, they're going live together and no they aren't gay! Ron is going out with Hermione if you must know, Ginny went off with Seamus, Dean went with Lavender, Neville paired up with Loony, I mean Luna, Zabini, some random Slytherin, ran off with Parvati and that leaves Harry.

He's got his sites set on Quidditch at the moment though; he's been accepted into one of England's top ten teams. Now that's all well and good for all of them but I know what you really want to know is about me, Sirius Black.

"She's really nice, you picked the best girlfriend ever Sirius!" Harry tells me as we sit on a park bench together, Ron is flying a little way away and Usagi is talking to Hermione.

"I know, but she won't be my girlfriend for much longer if I can help it," I say grinning, his brow creases and then his face splits into a grin.

"Are you going to marry her Sirius Black?" I nod, "On one condition!"

"Now see here, your not one to make orders," I reprimand him and he just grins.

"I get to be best man," he grins and I look thoughtful.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Remus," I thought out loud.

"Oh," Harry's face fell.

"Tell you what," he looks up at me hopefully, "You can do the rings," he half smiled.

"Yeh, okay," he looked really crestfallen.

"Oh alright, Moony can do the rings," he grinned and hugged me tightly, I hugged him back before standing up and walking over, Harry in tow, to where Ron had landed beside the two girls.

"Usagi," I trail off as her beautiful blue eyes make contact with my darker ones, I smile and fumble in my pocket, I sigh in relief as my fingers close around the small velvet box.

The three teens look at me and grin, Usagi just looks happy as usual, I drop down to one knee and her eyes widened, I pull out the box and she gasps. "Usagi Tsukino," I bite my lip, "will you marry me?" I open the small box to present her with a golden band with a silver crystal crescent moon in the centre and small sapphires either side of it.

Tears form in her eyes and all she can do is stare, it's worrying, "Go on Usagi!" Hermione urges smiling at her, "say yes."

"Um," she swallows hard and holds out her hand, "yes," she whispered.

"Didn't hear that," I grin and she blinks and smiles.

"I said, yes, I'll marry you Sirius Black," she replied and I whoop with joy, Harry and Ron are chanting in the background but who cares as I slip the ring onto her finger and stand up kissing her. This is probably one of the best days of my life and for once everything is going right.

**Pole stand thus :-**

**Tom Riddle = 2**

**Charlie Weasley = 2**

**Lockheart = -1**

**Harry = 1**

**Draco = 1**

**Snape = 1**

**Bill = 1**

**Last chance to vote is 4 this ONESHOT; or you can vote for someone else.**

**Bye 4 now!!!**

**(BTW, the Tom Riddle 1 will be written by Tabz!!! But posted on my account b/c she can't be bothered 2 get her own! Lazy bugger)**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
